


Beaches and Stars

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom!Sam, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Weecest, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: Written for SPN kink meme prompt: Dean/Sam, public sex, risky sex, exhibitionism. Dean fucking Sam in public without anyone noticing. Maybe they're just out of sight or maybe Dean has Sam in his lap but they both love that they could be caught at any moment. Bonus if the people they're around know that they're brothers. Please no actual getting caught drama.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 304





	Beaches and Stars

Dean was standing at the shoreline and staring mindlessly at the ocean as waves rhythmically crashed onto the shore and then drew back, over and over again. It was late and probably about time to head home, but Sam was nowhere to be found. He turned and scanned the beach, frowning when he didn’t immediately see his brother, especially since there were only about a dozen other people still there at the party. Dean smiled when he spotted Sam coming back down toward him from the parking lot. He had a red cup in one hand and the two big army blankets that Dean kept in the car tucked under his arm. 

“Hey,” Sam grinned. “I’m so cold, my balls are about to fall off.” 

“You about ready to go?” Dean asked. He closed the distance between them and instinctively curled an arm around his brother’s shoulder. “I kinda like your balls right where they are, so.” 

Sam laughed and handed Dean his drink, then started to flap out one of the blankets and spread it out on the sand. “Not yet. Wanted to stay a little longer.” 

“Okay, Sammy. Whatever you want,” Dean said as he sat down beside his brother. He tossed a quick glance over his shoulder again, unconsciously surveying their surroundings: There was a couple making out near the campfire, some girls getting refills from the keg, and another small group of guys who appeared to be sharing a joint a few dozen yards away. He and Sam were mostly hidden away behind the low branches of a tree though, its web of shadows nearly swallowing them up into the darkness.

Dean unfolded the other blanket and draped it over both of their backs, pulling his brother close against his side. Sam sighed softly and relaxed against him, his head naturally coming to rest against the curve of Dean’s shoulder. Then, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to the soft, sensitive skin below Dean’s ear. Dean hummed his encouragement and slid a hand down to rest on Sam’s hip, gently prodding until his fingertips slipped beneath the waist of Sam’s wash-worn briefs. 

“Sammy,” Dean murmured, despite his quickening pulse. “Someone might see us.” 

“Don’t care,” Sam said as he licked Dean’s adam’s apple and then moved further down to kiss the hollow between his collarbones. “We’re leaving town in a few days anyway. Dad told me this morning.” 

“Sam, you…” Dean trailed off into a moan as Sam palmed over his crotch, massaging his half-hard cock. “You introduced me as your brother to like- everyone here.” 

“Uh huh,” Sam agreed, but he wasn’t stopping or even slowing down. He finally pulled away from Dean’s neck long enough to give him a small, mischievous smile as he popped open the button on Dean’s jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down.

“Jesus,” Dean choked out as Sam dropped his head and mouthed over his erection through the layer of sticky cotton. “We should at least… go back to the car…”

Dean trailed off and lost the ability to speak entirely when Sam tugged the waist of his briefs down and sucked the swollen head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Sam hummed in contentment, his eyes fluttering shut as he dipped lower, taking down more of Dean’s length inch by painstaking inch until his nose was buried in the thick, wiry hair at the base of his brother’s dick. Sam inhaled deeply and moaned, clearly enjoying the heady scent of his brother surrounding him. And this was the best part of all, really: the fact that Sam loved sucking Dean off, seemed to enjoy giving head even more than he liked getting it himself. 

“So good, Sammy,” Dean breathed as he threaded his fingers through his brother’s too-long hair. He kept his hand resting gently there as Sam began to bob his head, working Dean’s stiff flesh in and out of his mouth in a slow, lazy rhythm. “I’m so hard for you already.” 

Sam made a small sound of agreement deep in his throat and Dean couldn’t help smiling at the obvious movement of his brother’s hands as he swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. The clouds in the sky had parted, letting the silver-blue light of the quarter moon through the canopy of leaves above them. Sam was simply beautiful like this: his eyes half-shut, lashes fluttering high on his cheeks, spit-slicked lips stretched wide around Dean’s blood-thick flesh as he steadily worked his fist over his own cock still trapped in his briefs. 

“Gonna make yourself come for me?” Dean murmured. “You know I love watching you do that.” He gently scratched the pads of his fingertips against Sam’s scalp and grinned faintly at the visible tremor that ran through his brother’s body in response. 

“Nuh uh,” Sam said, abruptly lifting his head and reaching into his back pocket. “Gonna come while you fuck me.” 

Dean blinked hard as his brother pressed a small bottle of lube into his palm. There was just something about the thought of Sam walking around all evening casually talking to his friends, with lube in his pocket and plans to cap off the evening with a romp on the beach. 

Dean was not a beach kind of guy, absolutely despised the way that sand seemed to stick to freaking everything, but the thought of fucking Sam out here under the stars had him so hard that he couldn’t quite think straight anymore. Still, Dean’s eyes darted back up to the mostly deserted area where a few of Sam’s classmates were enjoying the party. When his gaze swept back over to meet Sam’s, his brother just shrugged and then shifted over to spread out on the blanket, looking pointedly at the empty space beside him. 

They ended up stretched out beside one another, tucked under the warmth of the wool blanket with Sam’s back pressed to Dean’s chest. Dean curled an arm under his brother’s head and smiled at how perfectly Sam still fit there -- just like when they were kids and they’d fall asleep in the back seat together on long road trips. Dean nudged his nose into Sam’s hair and breathed in, his head swimming pleasantly at the sweet scent of his Sammy all around him. In a way, it had always been like this, even before the two of them had crossed the line that was never really there to begin with. 

Together, they pushed at the waist of Sam’s jeans and briefs until they were bunched around his thighs. Dean poured some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers before sliding them down the cleft of his brother’s ass. He couldn’t see a damned thing under the blanket, but it didn’t matter. Dean could build his brother’s body out of clay based on memory alone; had spent hours kissing and licking every inch of Sam’s heated skin, worshipping the warm, heated flesh that was his, and his alone. 

Sam sucked in a gasp when the tip of Dean’s finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle, his inner muscles pulsing and clenching tight around the intrusion. But just a second later he blew out a shaky breath and relaxed, letting Dean slide his finger all the way down to the knuckle in one smooth thrust. Dean lifted his head a bit, enough to gently nip at Sam’s earlobe, licking along the curve of his ear before whispering, “Always so tight, aren’t you, little brother?” 

Sam outright moaned at that, obviously aroused at the endearment which made this all so much more wrong than it already was. “Need you, Dean. Please, don’t tease.” 

“Not teasing,” Dean murmured. “Trust me. We’ll get there,” he added as he carefully drew his finger out and pressed and prodded at Sam’s hole with the pads of his slick fingertips. It wasn’t exactly their first rodeo, but Dean could count on one hand the number of times they’d actually gone this far, and Sam should’ve known by now that Dean would rather die than hurt him.

“Okay,” Sam breathed. “Yeah. All right.” 

It was quiet between them now, only the sound of the waves crashing softly against the shore as Dean pushed back in, twisting and scissoring his fingers in Sam’s satin-soft heat. After a few long moments, Dean pulled away, fumbling in the darkness for the bottle of lube again. He couldn’t help grinning at the small, indignant sound of protest that escaped Sam’s throat in response. 

“I’m ready,” Sam insisted. “C’mon.” 

Dean didn’t need much more convincing; he’d been hard for so long that it was kind of starting to ache a little. He flicked open the bottle of lube and hurriedly poured way too much over his straining length before lining himself up at Sam’s entrance. Just the sensation of his own hand on his dick was enough to send a fresh rush of heated blood down between his legs, pleasure pooling hot in his belly.

“Deep breath for me,” Dean whispered against the shell of Sam’s ear. He hummed softly in agreement when his brother complied, drawing in a long, deep breath and then blowing it out slowly as Dean’s cock breached his opening, sinking in deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside his brother’s body. 

It felt incredible already and they weren’t even moving yet, their bodies just pressed together all the way from shoulders down to ankles, connected in every possible way. Dean slid his arm around Sam’s torso and caught his brother’s hand, threading their fingers together to wrap around Sam’s cock. Slowly, Dean began to move, just gently rocking his hips, not wanting to put any more space between them than absolutely necessary. 

“God, Sammy,” he breathed against the nape of Sam’s neck. “Feels so good.” 

“So good,” Sam murmured, unconsciously repeating his brother’s words. “You feel huge like this.” 

Together, they began to move in earnest, stroking steadily over Sam’s erection in the same perfect rhythm in which Dean was thrusting in and out of him. The thought did occur to him that it was obvious as fuck what they were doing under that blanket, but Dean couldn’t really find it in himself to care. Thumbing through the warm slick of pre-come oozing from the tip, he doubled his efforts, stroking and squeezing exactly how Sam liked it, making sure to rub over the sensitive bundle of nerves just under the swollen head on every up-stroke. 

Dean had been taking care of his brother since the moment he came home from the hospital and Mom had placed a screaming, red-faced Sam on Dean’s lap. Sam had quieted almost immediately, blinking a few times, unfocused little eyes struggling to look at the person whose entire world began with him, and would someday inevitably end with him, too. 

Dean felt the tension coiling in his brother’s body, the pleasure gradually building until Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. Sam didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Dean worked his brother through it as Sam’s climax tore through him, his body stuttering and jerking as he erupted over Dean’s clenched fist again and again. When he felt Sam's body go slack against him, Dean slid his come-slicked hand over to Sam’s hip and gripped him there tight as he picked up his pace, chasing after his own release now as he began to thrust roughly in and out of his brother’s lax body. 

“Fuck yeah,” Sam murmured. “Give it to me, Dean.” 

And really that’s all it took -- hearing those filthy words slip from his baby brother’s lips -- and Dean was coming hard, edges of his vision blurring, balls drawing up tight as he pushed in impossibly deeper and unloaded into Sam’s stretched hole again and again. He kept on thrusting until the sensations became too much and a small shudder ran through his body, goosebumps rising up over every inch of his skin. They remained like that for a few peaceful moments, listening to each other's hearts hammering hard behind their ribs as Dean's softening flesh eventually slipped out of Sam's body. 

Sam shifted over slightly, turning just enough to smile sweetly up at his brother. “I mean. Best party I’ve ever been to. You?”

Dean just laughed as he brushed his lips over Sam’s and their mouths naturally came together to deepen the kiss. Sam settled down on his back and pulled Dean halfway onto him, both of them chuckling at the mess of cooling come now smeared between them. Dean straddled one of Sam’s legs and stretched out comfortably on top of him, pulling the blanket tight around both of them as they kissed again.


End file.
